


Solangelo-Chapati Shapes

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: nico comes home to his daughter and husband being adorable!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Solangelo-Chapati Shapes

Nico Di Angelo came home to see his husband, Will, and daughter, Bianca, extremely preoccupied. He peered at what they were doing, and almost laughed out loud. He dropped the grocery bags and began filming them. Bianca and Will were completely oblivious.

They were making shaped chapatis. Bianca was instructing, and Will was making them.

Nico couldn't hold himself. He began to laugh as he walked over, 'I made a video.'

'Papa!' Bianca squealed and launched herself at Nico's leg. She was only seven.

'Hey babe. Good to know.' Will kissed him and offered him a heart-shaped crispy chapati (roti??). Nico rolled his eyes and ate it, then chuckled, 'You two are adorable.' 

Bianca grabbed a cat-shaped one, 'Papa says we can get a cat!' she announced.

'Will...' Nico said slowly, looking at him.

'But cats are _adorable_ Nico, we _have_ to get one!' Will begged, along with Bianca.

'Oh gods Will!' Nico couldn't resist his puppy face. He kissed Will and said, 'We'll see.'

Bianca stuck out her lower lip, 'Papa and I will go and get a cattums when you're gone!'

'Then I won't go.' Nico teased and Will smiled, 'Fine by me.' 

They curled up with the weirdly-cut chapatis and watched a movie (Mulan, for the hundredth time, in case you wondering. What, they all love it!).

And each thought they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed


End file.
